I Am A Rock und BabelFish Version
by Tasare
Summary: Wer spontan an Simon and Garfunkel denkt, liegt genau richtig: Werde Zeuge eines kleines Zwiegespräches das Snape mit sich selber führt.
1. I am a Rock

Author's Note: Ein Wintermärchen der besonderen Art: frei nach Simon and   
Garfunkel.   
Severus im Zwiegespräch mit sich selbst.  
  
Disclaimer: Unser beliebter Meister der Zaubertränke gehört mitnichten mir,   
sondern ganz allein J.K. Rwoling!  
  
_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~ I Am A Rock! ~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_  
  
Es war Winter. Irgendwann zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr. Die Schule war ruhig   
und still, weil die meisten Schüler über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren waren.   
Severus mochte   
diese Zeit. Er hatte sie schon als Schüler gemocht. Nicht das übliche Gebrause   
von gut 200 Schülern zuzüglich Lehrerkollegium.   
Sondern Stille.  
Severus Snape stand am Fenster seines Büros und sah hinaus in den Schnee, der   
leise, dafür aber in rauen Mengen vom schottischen Himmel fiel und als weiße   
Hülle alles zudeckte - wie ein Leichentuch.   
  
Es war die Zeit, in der er nachdenklich wurde - wer wurde das nicht? Der - wenn   
auch vorübergehende - Tod der Natur brachte einem unwillkürlich die eigene   
Vergänglichkeit vor Augen.  
Hatte er erreicht, was er wollte? War er glücklich? Severus strich sich über das   
unrasierte Kinn. Ja, er war ganz zufrieden, sicher - es war nicht alles so   
gelaufen, wie er sich das erhofft hatte, aber am Ende hatte er doch immer ganz   
gut dagestanden. Und jetzt konnte er durchaus zufrieden sein. Professor in   
Hogwarts und Hausvorstand von Slytherin - das war doch was. Nein, er musste sich   
nicht schämen. Er hatte eine Karriere. Und was wollte er mehr?  
  
Eine leise Stimme nagte in seinem Hinterkopf. Er kannte sie gut, denn er hörte   
sie immer um diese Jahreszeit.   
  
// Du hast eine Mauer um dich gebaut, Severus! Du bist eine Festung - wie   
Hogwarts. Nichts und niemand dringt wirklich zu dir vor. Hast du überhaupt   
Freunde? Wirkliche Freunde?//  
  
Severus lächelte in sich hinein. Jaja. Da waren sie wieder, die kleinen Zweifel,   
die jedes Jahr wiederkamen. Und jedes Jahr konnte er sich beruhigen. Jedes Jahr   
erwiderte er der kleinen Stimme dasselbe.  
  
"Ich brauche keine Freunde. Ich komme mit den anderen Lehrern gut aus. Minerva   
akzeptiert mich wie ich bin - ich brauche keine Freunde. Freundschaft verursacht   
nur Schmerz - denn früher oder später wird jede Freundschaft gebrochen. Lachen,   
Fröhlichkeit und Liebe - das ist doch verachtungswürdig. Verlassen kann man sich   
nur auf sich selbst.  
  
Wie ein Felsen. Oder eine Insel!"  
  
// Aber doch nicht die Liebe, Severus! //  
  
"Ach - Liebe! Hör bloß auf davon zu sprechen - Das hab' ich schon oft genug   
gehört."  
  
// Du weißt, was ich meine Severus. Du hast geliebt. Die Erinnerung schläft in   
dir... //  
  
"Ja! Gut so! Da wollen wir sie nicht aufwecken!"   
  
Was hätte das auch für einen Sinn, an tote Gefühle zu rühren. "Wenn ich nie   
geliebt hätte, dann hätte ich nie vor Schmerz geweint!"  
  
Nein, nein. Daran würde er besser nicht rühren. "Ich habe meine Bücher und meine   
Zaubertränke, das reicht mir!"  
  
// Das ist doch nur ein Panzer, Severus. Du versteckst Dich in deinem Zimmer.   
Weil Du denkst, dass Du dort sicher bist. Aber Du liegst falsch! Du lässt nicht   
zu, dass Dich etwas berührt, aber Du selbst berührst auch nichts, Severus! //  
  
"Ach. Sei still!"  
  
// Du hast recht, Severus, Du bist wie ein Felsen. Oder eine Insel. Nämlich   
allein! //  
  
"Jaja! Aber ein Fels spürt keinen Schmerz! Und eine Insel weint nicht."  
  
Severus wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass die   
kleine Stimme mit jedem Jahr lauter wurde. Vielleicht sollte er in die große   
Halle gehen. Oder ins Lehrerzimmer. Vielleicht traf er Minerva irgendwo.  
  
_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_  
  
Und für alle die's interessiert, hier noch mal der Original Text...  
  
Simon & Garfunkel  
I Am A Rock  
  
A winter's day in a deep and dark December,  
I am alone, gazing from my window, to the streets below,  
On a freshly fallen, silent shroud of snow...  
  
Refrain: I am a rock, I am an island  
  
I've built walls, a fortress deep and mighty  
Which no-one may penetrate, I have no need for friendship,  
Friendship causes pain, it's laughter and it's loving I disdain...  
  
Refrain: I am a rock, I am an island  
  
Don't talk of love, well, I've heard the word before,  
It's sleeping in my memory, I won't disturb the slumber  
Of feelings that have died, if I'd never loved I never would have cried...  
  
Refrain: I am a rock, I am an island  
  
I have my books and my poetry to protect me,  
I'm shielded in my armor, hiding in my room,  
Save within my womb, I touch no-one and no-one touches me...  
  
Refrain: Iam a rock, I am an island...  
  
And a rock feels no pain, and an island never cries... 


	2. BabelFish

Author's Note: *räusper* wer jetzt auf eine Fortsetzung hofft, wird vielleicht enttäuscht   
sein… Ich bin über BabelFish gestolpert. (http://babelfish.altavista.com/babelfish/tr)  
Und ich wollte mal ausprobieren, was passiert, wenn man längere Texte damit übersetzt. Und   
das ist meine kürzeste Geschichte, also hat es sie getroffen!  
  
Lasst euch vom Titel nicht irritieren - wer glaubt, BabelFish habe etwas gemeinsam mit dem   
babelfish bei Douglas Adams, der irrt sich.  
  
Nur zum Verständnis: man füge einen Text auf Deutsch ein und übersetze ihn auf Englisch.   
das Ergebnis ist schon wüst. Schockiert übersetzt man den Text zurück ins Deutsch, und   
bekommt... DAS. Wettbewerb am Ende des Kapitels. ;-)  
  
Viel Spaß  
  
~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_Ich bin ein Felsen_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~  
  
Es war Winter. Einmal zwischen Weihnachten und neuem Jahr. Die Schule war ruhig und   
ruhig, weil die meisten Pupillen Haus gefahrene Überfeiertage hatten.   
Severus mochte dieses mal. Er hatte es bereits als Pupille gemocht. Nicht das übliche   
Gebrause der Pupillen des Brunnens 200 plus Lehrerkollegium.   
Unterschiedlicher Silence. Severus Snape, das am Fenster seines Büros und Säge draußen in   
den Schnee gestanden wird, der ruhig fiel, aber jedoch rauen innen Quantitäten des   
schottischen Himmels und wie weiß der Bedeckung, die alles - wie ein Corpsetuch bedeckte.   
  
Es war die Zeit, in der es durchdacht wurde - in wem wurde das nicht? - obgleich temporär -   
der Tod der Natur holte automatisch, Vergänglichkeit vor Augen zu besitzen.   
Hatte er, was es wünschte erreicht? War er glücklich?   
Severus malte sich über dem unrasierte Kinn. Ja war er vollständig contently, Safe - es hatte   
in solch eine Weise nicht alles gelaufen, da es erwartet hatte, aber am Ende war es dort   
dennoch immer vollständig wohl gestanden.   
Und jetzt könnte es ziemlich zufrieden sein. Professor in Hogwarts und im Vollzugsausschuß   
des Hauses von Slytherin - das dennoch war, das. Nr., hatte er, beschämt nicht zu sein. Es   
hatte eine Karriere.   
Und dem es mehr wünschte?   
Eine ruhige Stimme zerfressen in seiner Rückseite des Kopfes. Er könnte ihn gut tun, weil er   
ihn immer an dieser Jahreszeit hörte.   
  
// Sie errichteten eine Wand um Sie, für Severus! Sie sind ein Fortress - wie Hogwarts. Nichts   
und niemand dringt wirklich zu Ihnen ein. Haben Sie an allen Freunden? Reales Freund? //   
  
Severus lächelte in sich nach innen. Jaja. Dort waren sie wieder, die kleinen Zweifel, die jedes   
Jahr zurückkamen. Und könnte es jedes Jahr unten beruhigen. Es auf die kleine Stimme jedes   
Jahr beantwortet dieselben.   
  
"Ich benötige nicht Freunde. Ich erhalte zusammen mit den anderen wohlen Lehrern. Minerva   
nimmt mich an, während I ist - ich benötige nicht Freunde. Freundschaft verursacht die nur   
Schmerz - jede Freundschaft ist früher oder später defekt. Lachen, Fröhlichkeit und Liebe -   
die dennoch angemessen ist. Links eine Dose selbst nur auf sich."   
  
"Wie ein Felsen. Oder eine Insel!"   
  
// Jedoch dennoch nicht die Liebe, Severus! //   
  
"OH- - Liebe! Hören Sie nur an von ihr, um zu sprechen - die ' I bereits häufig genug hörte."   
  
// Sie wissen, was ich Severus bedeute. Sie liebten. Das Gedächtnis schläft in Ihnen...//   
  
"! Brunnen so! Dort möchten wir nicht ihn oben aufwecken!" Welches auch haben würde,   
damit eine Richtung zu den toten Gefühlen aufregt.   
"wenn ich würde haben liebte nie, dann ich würde nie geschrieen haben für die Schmerz!"   
  
Nr., Nr.. Zu ihm würde es nicht, verbessern aufzuregen. "mich habe meinen Bücher und   
meine wässernplätze des Charmes, morgens genug zu mir!"   
  
// der ist dennoch nur ein Behälter, Severus. Sie verstecken sich in Ihrem Raum. Weil Sie   
denken, daß Sie dort sicher sind. Aber Sie liegen falsch! Sie ermöglichen nicht, das Sie ein   
wenig beeinflußt, aber Sie beeinflussen auch nichts, Severus! //  
  
"OH-. Ist ruhig!"   
  
// Sie haben, Severus, Sie sind wie ein Felsen Recht. Oder eine Insel. In der Tat alleine! //  
  
"Jaja! Aber ein Felsen glaubt nicht den Schmerz! Und eine Insel schreit nicht."   
  
Severus drehte sich weg vom Fenster. Manchmal hatte es das Gefühl, daß die kleine Stimme   
louder mit jedes Jahr wurde. Möglicherweise geht es in die großen resounds. Oder im   
Lehrerraum. Möglicherweise traf er Minerva irgendwo.  
  
_~*~__~*~_~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~__~*~_  
  
O.K.: Meine Lieblingssätze sind:  
  
1) Die Schule war ruhig und ruhig, weil die meisten Pupillen Haus gefahrene Überfeiertage   
hatten.  
2) Links eine Dose selbst nur auf sich.  
3) "mich habe meinen Bücher und meine wässernplätze des Charmes, morgens genug zu   
mir!"  
  
Jaja, Severus und seine wässernplätze des Charmes. Das ahnen die meisten Pupillen gar nicht   
  
Ich glaube Nr. 2 topp alles. Andere Vorschläge? 


End file.
